Truth Revealed
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: A car accident spills one of Hazel's biggest secrets.
1. Bad News

So this is a fic based off a dream I had a while back, and I just can't ignore it anymore. So, here we go...I don't have a title yet, sorry lol :)

One tuesday, Miranda, Ramses, Moses, and two of Hazel's young cousins- Kalista, 8, and her sister Lori, 5, were sitting in the living room. Suddenly, Moses phone rang and he got up and answered it.

"Hello? Yes. Huh? _**WHAT?**_ "

Everyone looked at Moses in confusion.

"Uh,...o-okay." Moses hung up and shakily put the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Kalista asks.

no answer.

" _Moses?_ " Miranda says.

"T-that w-was t-the uhh, doctor, and he said H-hazel got into a c-car acci-accident and is a-at the h-hospital..." Moses says, practically shaking.

"OH MY GOD!" Lorie shouts.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW," Miranda says, getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Spilling the Beans

When they get to the room, Hazel is obviously out cold, with a cast on her leg, and on a ventilator. Ramses stays back with the kids. Moses runs to her side and hugs her while Miranda breaks down. Hazel had only been trying to go to the store to get Miranda some asprin.

Then the doctor comes back with the results.

"I'm back."

"Don't sugarcoat anything, doc," Ramses says.

"Alright. Says here that her breathing is normal, heart rate is normal, brain activity is normal, but her leg is definitely broken. We put her in a medically induced coma to help her calm down and stop some of the pain.

"Uh," Moses begins, voice shaking. "Out of curiosity, what medicines are you giving her?"

"Oh, just a few medicines for the broken leg pain, and something to help her calm down. She was in shock when she got here." The doctor explains.

"Oh..." Moses says, looking at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry, the medicines aren't strong at all. Nothing that will hurt the baby." The doctor says, walking over to the vitals monitor.

"Oh, okay. Wait- _baby?_ " Moses asks while everyone else in the room stares in shock. I hasn't clicked with poor Moses yet.

"Er, yes! We ran some tests on her. She is about... seven weeks pregnant."

Moses looks at the ground for a second, but then he is eyes roll back and he hits the ground. He passed out.

"MOSES!" Ramses shouts as he runs to his brother's side.


	3. Accepting the Truth

-Moses Pov-

When I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed with a gown on. I'm incredibly confused, and then I see Ramses sitting on a couch thing beside me. We are the only ones in the room, and Ramses is smiling.

"R-Ramses?" I croak out.

He looks up at me.

"I see you've woken up, then?" Ramses says.

"What happened to me?" I ask. I can't even remember why I passed out in the first place.

"You passed out when the doctor told you," He says.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"Promise you won't pass out again?" Ramses says, smiling.

"Alright," I say, still dazed a bit.

"Well, how do I put this...You're going to be a father, Moses."

What?

Could it be?

Is my sweetheart...pregnant?

" _What?_ " I ask.

"Hazel is three weeks pregnant." He tells me.

I'm feeling dizzy again.

"Don't pass _out,_ Moses!" He says.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Do you _really_ want me to explain that to you?"

I realize what I've asked him.

"No!"

Ramses laughs.

"I'm going to be a father..." It finally clicks with me- Hazel is carrying my child. A tiny little person.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Ramses says.

"What do you think the gender will be?" I ask.

"The doctor said it was a girl."

A girl.

A baby girl.

 _My_ baby girl.

My sweetheart is carrying our baby girl.


	4. Reunion of the Sweethearts

Moses' Pov again~~~~~~

I hate the hospital room. It's freezing cold and smells like lemon cleaner. I'm laying down on the hospital bed and thinking about everything that has happened to me in the last 3 hours.

My sweetheart is hit by a car.

I find out that my sweetheart is having a baby girl.

I pass out.

Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Moses?"

It's Hazel.

"Hazel! Are you alright?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. You?" She asks.

"I've been worse."

She is quiet for a while.

"So, I guess you already know, then." She says, looking at me sadly.

"Yes. I can't believe it." I say, wanting to cry.

Hazel begins to sob.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, its just...I hate you had to find out this way, Moses. I-I'm sorry..." She cries even harder, making me feel like dirt.

"No, Hazel! Don't cry, please! It isn't your fault!" I say, but she keeps crying.

"Not only that, but the person who hit me could have hurt the baby, Moses!"

My blood boils.

They could have hurt my sweetheart, and my baby girl!

"Hazel, could you come here for a minute?" I ask, standing up.

I bend down and kiss her tummy, trying to be as close as I can with my baby girl.


End file.
